Carbon Bandicoot
by legendofcarbon
Summary: This is a fanfic about a bandicoot call Carbon who is crash's brother but he was born a different way. note:this story has every crash charater atleast the one's that got on tv witch is all of them i guess and more
1. Chapter 1

all real charater names belong to the current company that owns crash bandicoot fake charaters belong to me no one else exsept maybe carbon couse hes actualy in the game but the name i might own

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a story about a Bandicoot one you might not actualy call a real charater in the plain story of the one famous Crash bandicoot. but this is not a story aout him but of his five cusins Vrash also known as evil crash Frash etter known as fake crash now those are ones you alreddy know the other ones how ever not as well.

Carbon Bandicoot Chapter one "1996"

[1996 a evil mad mans lair some where off the coast of the down under]

Neo cortex:yes it all most done.

: Cortex,do you honestly think this'll work there's a possble chance that this'll fail and then lead to a Exsplosion that'll rip open a small hole in the dimention that''ll split the subject into six be.

naratar: Brio was suprisingly close to what he said. But then there was a knock at the door.  
It was cortex's two naice'es Nina and Nicky. now they were there to spend the week with ther uncle cortex couse cortex was responile for taking Nina to the ackadamy of was 3 years old and she loved her uncle,she had a heart of gold.

Neo: Nina,Nicky!!!

Nina and Nicky: HELLO UNCLE NEO!!!

Neo: OW...any ways do you two whant to come and help me pick a animal for my new toy?

Nicky:I do I do!!!!

Neo:well then come on in.

naratar: when they got in side brio didnt notice them and Nicky picked subject 111589.  
aka,Crash. then as they where seting up the lil bandicoot brio noticed that "that" was the one subject then was not quite normal.

Brio: NNNNOOOOOOO not that one.

Neo: why!?

Brio: that one bandicoot is the one with the tumer lung canser and swollon ehy!!

naratar:when neo heard that he said one thing....

Neo:Wha?

naratar: he continued the evoultion,and it seams Brio was right there was a exsplosion that made a hole in the dimension and it split the Bandicoot in three makeing Crash but it also made a white bandicoot,his name was carbon there were also four more bandicoots made Frash Vrash Bancar and Nobrac Bancar is a fusion of both Carbon and Nobrac just like how Frash is Crash and Vrash together Nobrac was what cortex whanted or hoped for a evil dark dangerous being.  
while Vrash boncar and Nobrac landed in the tenth dimension Crash carbon and Frash landed the other.  
while cortex was chaseing Crash,brio traped carbon couse he was out cold but Frash the troble maker him self left out the front door.  
now carbon had alot crash didnt have like the basics like speach and agility but carbon was just like crash in alot of ways he like what crash like but he understood how they worked a bit better like how to properly plant a seed without puting the whole fruit in the ground.  
now if you whant to picture carbon you can picture him any way you what but the way i picture him is that he's the same hight as Crash he has gray fur but he look more hansome then cool like Crash.  
now that you have the situation in mind lets get to the real thing.

[somewhere in a mad mans in lab prison 23:45 PM]

narater:carbon awoke and looked around the drak room full of tubes that had mutations in side them.  
Carbon:where am- what the?!

Narater:Carbon then noticed he too was in a glass tube,then a computer voice came out of nowhere.

Computer voice: presenting his evilness Dr. neo cortex.

Narater: a light appered on the evil dr. but he was asleep in his big floting chear.

Neo:uhwha oh right,this thing,now i got one question for you do you abay me

Carbon:I don't even know you why would I listin to you,ya vary big headed person

Neo:GGGGEEERRRRR,TINY!!!!!

Narater:tiny rushed in the room with a smile on his face.

Tiny:yes master Cortex?

Neo:Take care of this thing.

Tiny:ok.

Narater:tiny picked up the tube and carried it down the hall.

Carbon:hey tiny i can't beleave you can carry this ting.

Tiny:what?

Carbon:I mean come on you can't be that strong,in fact you'r weak.

Tiny:Tiny not weak.

Carbon:yes,Tiny Weak,you a weakling!

tiny:NO!!

Carbon:Weakling Weakling!!!

Narater:in Carbon's tuanting tiny had a flash back to his mutant school years befor he was big and strong he remembered that all the other mutants made fun of him being weak.

Tiny:TINY NOT WEAK!!!

Carbon:OH YEAH!!!!

Tiny:YEAH!!!!

Carbon:THEN PROVE IT!!!!

Tiny:HOW!!!

Carbon:BRAKE THIS CASE!!!!

Tiny:OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!  
RRRRAAAAHHH!!!!!

[sounds of shaddering glass]

Carbon:[Just as i planed] Thanks big guy you are strong.

Tiny:Thank you.....Wait a second,Get back here!!!!!!

Narater:carbon ran at brake spine speed,he shot himself accross the hall till he saw a air ducked he leaped in side it then walked down it till he came to a open vent and saw a couple assittants fighting over something.

assittant #1:no way man pokimons better

assittant #2:no waaaaaaaayyy yu,gi,oh is better.

Carbon:I think pokers a better card game.

[sounds of violance]

Narater: carbon saw a sewage pipe leading out side,he knew he had no other option but to go down there.

Carbon:Crap.

Random robot person:literaly.

Narater:when carbon got outside he layed down on the sand near dead from running from Tiny

Carbon:I never whant to do that again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this concudes this chapter well it was more of a intro thats becouse it was now please put in a good review and please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

um hi yeah i messed up a few things like acidentaly puting some wrong name therw out the whole first chapter here are the real names : Nobrac's real name is salfur : boncar's real name is phosph(short for Phosphorus and the "be" at the part where Brio's talking about the sideafects of the vortex

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2 12 mounths of pain

[insanity island,1996,11:00 am]

narater:the next day after Carbon's escape he awoke in side of a small tent he sat up and hit his head on a suport beam of the tent.

Carbon:ow.

Narater:he whent out side the tent to see a beautiful fox witch doctor....lady.  
???:well your finaly awake.

Carbon:yeah......um....who are you.

???:huh you sure like to get to the point,(sigh) my name is tatonya, ta-ton-ya.

Carbon:right nice to meet you you mis. Tatonya,my name is.....um,i don't have one.

Tatonya:then let me come up with one..........ummmmm

Carbon:....

Tatonya:i think you should come up with one,not me. i mean it is YOUR name.

Carbon:ok.(she is so beautiful)

Tatonya:I know i am.

CArbon:HUH?!?!? you can read minds?!?!?

Tatonya:No but i knew you wheir thinking that is was beautiful How your wondering,just guessing i guess.

Carbon:haha funny.

Narater:next to the tent on the other side of a boulder just three feet away from the tent was crash bandicoot awakeing from unconsousness as he starts his adventure.

later that day Tatonya perpared Carbon for his adventure witch is vary long and well last almost a life time.

Tatonya:ok do you have everything i gave you for your first steps in life

Carbon:thanks.

Tatonya:bye!

Carbon:bye!!

Narater:after Carbon walked for what seamed 100 miles of walking he had nearly lost it until....he did.  
mean while at Neo cortex's lab of evil gizmos and lil tinkering tools of mass distrucktion and doom,cortex is thinking of a plan of how to catch the two bandicoots.

Neo:hhuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-  
r dna Brio:stop that annoying "mmmmmmm"ing

Neo:right,now lets see we got two bandicoots on th lose we have a add mis-shapened one in our position.

Brio:well first what we need to do is learn all about the esacped bandicoots.

Neo:no that retarded....i got it, we need to learn all about the escaped bandicoots first.  
and i have the perfect plan.

[later that day]

narater: carbon had stumbuled and i really mean that into a factory like area, he looked around for stuff he could use to keep him alive, as he searched he found a small tribal cookie jar......tribal cookie jar!?!?! Who writes this sh-....wha...this is only rated "T" ah sorry anyway, for some vary....vary odd reason he thought the jar would be useful,  
then as he looked at it in vary child like amazement two vary poorly disguised robots came up to carbon and said...

Poorly disguised robot#1 : hello vary dumb mutation please give us a sample of your D.N.A. so we can take to to complate our mission to be friend you and take some of your D.N.A. so he can learn all about you so he can kill you.

Carbon:Huh..oh sure here.

Poorly disguised robot#2: foolish mutation give us your D.N.A or we will....wait do you just say we can have of you D.N.A?

carbon:yeah,here, now let me stair at this really cool JAR.

poorly disguised robot#1: um.....ok, please place it in the tiny thin glass thing.

narater:carbon put some off his hair in the small thin glass thing,then the poorly disguised robots leave.

Poorly disguised robot#2:wow good thing we got the one cotex thinks is a moron.

Poorly disgused robot#1: yeah i feel bad for the smart one whos gonna get his ass handed to him by the death bots.

[meanwhile]

death bot#1: Surender the D.N.A. into the small thin glass thing.

CRash:nehga?

Death bot#2: man this this guy must be some actor, he seems like he's really the moron.

Death bot#1: dude i think your right.

Death bot#2: oh sh-

[back at cortex labs]

poorly disguised robot# we are back and it was easyer then you could ever pixilate.

Death bot#1: you gave us the wrong guy we got the moron,but it does not matter we got the D.N.A

Cortex:ok...........anywho put the two small thin D.N.A. filled glass things in the computer.

Narater: the two poorly disguised robot start unscrewing the bolts of the computer to put the D.N.A. in the computer atleast untill the death bots stoped them and put the D.N.A. in the computer the proper way.

Neo:lets learn all about these mutants.

Brio: ill get the popcorn!

Neo : ill get the drinks!

Narater:after the popcorn and drinks were ready and eveyone got cozy Cortex hit play while brio took a sip of his drink,after 2 hours of what was like a amimal planet artical about every bit of info on the bandicoot race and carbon and crash.  
it starts to talk about what elemant make up them.

person on Screen:crash bandicoot is made of the normal elements a bandicoot would normaly hold and human D.N.A. and 50% of the elemant of Selenium.

Coetex: HUH!?!??

person on screen:carbon bandicoot is also made up of bandicoot and human D.N.A but is 50.11119% of the element OF Carbon.

cortex:WHA?!?!?

person on screen this in afect in bodys carbon with powers over the elemant of carbon and other elements and also many frightful powers

, did you hear that.

Brio:[sound of a thumb poping out of brios mouth]huh?

Cortex: [face of disgust]eeh.

TO BE CONTINUED.

-  
sorry it took so long but i have alot of other things i do and i had to work on my science for this story cause i'm really fallowing the rules of the elements. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 the right element

[cortex labs 2 hours after the find]

Cortex:ok....let me exsplain it wight bandicoot.....

Brio:ok.

Cortex:has high traces of the carbon element.

Brio:alright you have me.

Cortex:has the abilitys of high intellagince,amazing agility,and the power to bend earth to his whim.

Brio:and you lost me.

Cortex:da...is it truly that hard to understand.

Brio:yes.

Cortex:i really hate you right now.

Brio:oh whats the big deal,he does not not know that,as long as we keep him away from morons that he'll esaylt trick into telling him everything he needs to know,we'll be fine,just use all the smart minions on him so that way no one lecks.

cortex:riiight,and lets use all the dumb ones on the moron,who has exstrem moter skills,hyper rotation skills,and the ability to heal himself by eating wumpa fruit,yeah lets do that.

Brio:just let me handle the wight one,you take the dumb one.  
now i'll need the aracnid sister,camellyo,and tom.

Cortex:ok,i'll take,ripper roo,the big kong guy what ever his name is,and pinstripe.

Brio:ok,lets move out.

poorly desguised robot #1:hey what about us?

Cortex:you messed up,but i'm felling nice right now so,yeah.

[1 hour later in the jungle]

Carbon:god,why is the jungle so big......i wonder if i'll ever meet that one lady ever again.........ih well

narator:as carbon walked he stumble apon a cave,inside the cave was thousands to thousands of silk wabing on the walls and floors of the cave,then carbon heard a voice that nearly made him soil himself.

???:hello carbon,how about some shampain befor you die,is so,well then boo hoo i'm out of the good brand.

Narater:carbon turn around so self you'd whant to take a remote and fast forword 50x for 5 seconds,then cabon gluped to find that the voice he heard came from a giant spider that was french.

aracnid sister:my name is anessa,but my as i call it villance name is the aracnid sister,i perfer you to call me by that name but i think it so tacky.

carbon:um ok,"Arcnid sister",are you here to,you know,kill me?

Aractnid sister:sadly,yes,you seem like such a nice young man but,it's just bussiness,nothing personal,now,HOLD STILL!!

narater:the aractnid sister took a large swipe at carbon with her razor sharp nails,but he quickly jumped out of the way and countered.

director:[wisper]battle music........now.

Narater:the aracnid fell back,got back up,and jabed at carbon fearcely and rapidly,but carbon doged them vary quickly counted,round-house kicked,did all the epic fighting stuff blah blah blah,let's just skip to the end of the battle part.

[at the end of the battle]

Carbon:(pant)um(pant)how about we take a brake(pant)

Aracnid sister:how about i take my leave befor i get carryed away.

Carbon:hey!

Aracnid sister:ta ta for now wight one...we'll meet again someday.

Carbon:i'm not done with you!......oh well,best keep moving.

Narater:so he kept moving in a random direction,then turn back around to pace himself and pick a direction.

[somewhere in the tenth dimension]

???:oh my head,where am i?what happened?why is there a black hole in the sky?  
this is confusing.

Vrash:It's as confusing for you as it is for me.

???:gah,who are you?

Vrash:well i haven't been givin a name yet cause well i just got up and somehow know how to speak english so i guess i'll name myself......

???:how about Vrash.

Vrash:Vrash?!?!why a name like that?

???:well i think it suits you with that spicky hair.

Vrash:yeah;i guess i do,ok because you named me i'll name you.

???:(oh man i hope it's not a name like fluffy)ok.

Vrash:..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................how about..................................................................................................................phosph.

Phosph:ok,how do you spell that?!?!

Vrash:P-H-O-S-P-H

Phosph:ok,that's good to now.(at least it's not fluffy)

???:Hi,hows it going.....seance we'r shareing names,i've named my name something as un-stable as me,my name is "sulfur".

To be continued.

-  
noext chapter coming when ever i feel in the mood to type.(hopefuly soon) 


End file.
